zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Zimmer Enough?
''Are You Zimmer Enough? ''is a series made by Zimmer Twins user Catboy. It has been praised for its comedy and drama, primarily by jaaszi and Sugar Puff AYZE? history Are You Zimmer Enough started as an idea that catboy had, but he wasn't sure whether it was good. He held signups. Three popular users at the time, Wordgirl, rad256, and What Ever signed up. Another user (Kristilia51) signed up. In the first season, challenges were fairly normal. The winner was Sky, wordgirl's character. In season 2, Catboy had the Zimmers decide to make a rule: All challenges must be popular challenges from the first ten seasons (See next section). This time, sugar puff's character, Spice Hotcakes, won. In the third season, 13's cousin Kyle and brother 7 come in and take over the show at random times. This season was one by ThomasSlam's Character Shadow Brandon. Season 4 was canceled (although probably would've been one by jaaszi's Jorge). Season 5 has started on ZT. How AYZE? works In AYZE?, season 1 was season 77, and Edgar has won all the previous seasons. In the seasons of AYZE?, the elimination formula has been developed. In season 1, there would be a challenge, and the loser faced a physical challenge, either to be eliminated or to win and stay. In seasons 2 and 3, there would be two lone challenges and one team challenge, and the losers would be put on a ballot, where up to three would be voted off. Season 4 was cancelled before any real system was made. Season 5 marks the beginning of a system: Three challenges, elimination. repeat until 8 contestants left. Then have elimination by loss until there are 3 contestants left. When only four contestants are left, a final elimination is held before the Final Challenge. Final challenges: Season 1: Survive in the wild Season 2: Ultimate hide'n'seek Season 3: Face your fears Season 4: Gladiator Pit Season 5: Get back to the mainland Trivia *The name of the show is not based off any particular game show. *All of Catboy's main OCs have appeared in AYZE? (Aidan, Cody, Darren, Skai, Cura, Kai) *Season 5 attempted to cross over with Camp Survival by jaaszi. *Catboy does not especially like making episodes of Are You Zimmer Enough?, saying that they are boring and that it's hard to make challenges that are easy for users to follow without using black text and asterisks *ThomasSlam made some episodes when Catboy gave the series to him when it was thought he would quit *This series is the 3rd longest series ever on ZT *It was mentioned in Season 4 Episode 8 of Camp Survival by Jaaszi (along with a few others in the season *In season 5, some Weezer songs are sung, particularly Island in the Sun (episodes 5 and 76), Can't Stop Partyin' (episode 8), and Buddy Holly (episode 73) *Former user stormrox had a cameo in season 5 episode 75, soon after he quit for good... Category:Series Category:Catboy's Stuff